Marik Succumbs
by DarthWario
Summary: My first fanfiction I wrote. Yami Mariks actions during the Virtual World saga. Feedback would be appreciated, though not necessary.


Mai lay within her bed sheets, smoothed out and barely creased. Like so much within the room it was a light grey, same as the walls, the wardrobe, the door and the carpet. The colour infused most of the KaibaCorp blimp, and that which wasn't grey was usually white.

The blimp, though still containing a large number of people, was missing a few key characters. Many of the duellists and supporters were gone, stuck in a virtual reality. Their disappearance left feelings within the staff-afraid for their guests, their boss and, in a number of cases, themselves. Dangerous 'glitches' exhibited during duels were becoming far too commonplace and already three people had been knocked unconscious as a result of them. The maintenance team was bemused, having found no faults within the system.

Of course, there were a few left aboard the blimp who knew the true nature of the recent events. One of them, Odion, was unconscious, and another, the spirit inhabiting Ryou's body, had been all but destroyed. The only ones left were Ishizu and Marik, what was left of Marik anyway. The spirit within had finally taken hold, and was the primary reason for the events-their cause left unexplained to anyone out-of-the-know, leaving them to accept the more realistic response of glitches. The spirit was in power. The spirit was an active threat.

And the spirit was finally alone.

Marik could walk freely through the grounded blimp, unhindered by any possible suspicion. The Pharaoh was gone, Bakura was incapacitated and Ishizu was far too timid to even attempt to interfere with events. He was free from control as he wandered, a twisted grin plastered on his face constantly. An idea had flashed through his head, something to relieve the boredom left now that his major playthings were gone. His twisted smile grew slowly as he walked through the corridors, turning corners and moving towards the destination set in his mind.

He stopped abruptly outside one of the grey, metallic doors. There were practically no indications how this was any different from the others along the corridor save for the numbers above the deep-set handle next to the door. Marik turned the handle, and quickly stepped in the room revealed by the sliding door. He kept silent, not wanting to attract attention to his actions, while he turned the handle on the other side. When the door finally set he pushed the handle, causing a small light to appear above it to show it was locked.

"At last." He spoke in his usual demonic voice, supplemented by a slight elation at the prospects held in the room. He could finally speak without having fear being caught, as the rooms were soundproof when locked. When ordering the designs, Kaiba appeared to value his privacy highly.

He turned to face the darkened room, the curtains drawn on the window to block the dark night sky from view. In the middle, still in the bed, still in the creaseless sheets, was Mai. Her eyes were closed and she lay still, as usual. Attended to during the day, she was left alone at night.

Marik walked past the bed, situated at the centre of one the walls, to the window. He threw back the curtains as forcefully as he could.

"I like to see the sky at night, especially when you can see the moon as it is," he explained to the room at large, "I trust there are no objections." He glanced toward the body lying in the bed. "I didn't think so." His smirk shifted slightly at his own joke as he slowly sauntered towards the bed.

He tugged at the sheet covering Mai, struggling slightly as it came loose from its tucked-in state, and threw it to the floor. Mai was still fully clothed in her white top and denim skirt. Like many of the duellist she had brought no extra clothes, so the staff attempted to maintain hygiene with these. She was lying over almost the whole length of the bed, completely still.

"You know, it's been so hard to control myself around you Mai. Your…assets have given me more than enough reason to want you, but I had to keep along a path. I could hardly continue my plans if the tournament were cancelled, and I doubt even Kaiba is foolish or cold-hearted enough to continue with it after someone is forced to deal with something truly evil or traumatising." Marik unchained his cape and threw it on top of the bed sheet on the floor. "Luckily, Kaiba's just not around anymore. And nobody will know what is about to transpire here."

In one swift movement Marik was on the bed, his legs parted over Mai's waist. He bent over and grabbed Mai's arms, straining them. After a few seconds he laughed and released his grip.

"Sorry," he sniggered, "force of habit"

He moved his face to her neck, smelling her and quivering.

"You smell the same. Surprising, considering your surroundings have grown slightly stagnant. Not as surprising as the fact that you were left unattended and unguarded in the evening, but then again the people who might actually care about you are elsewhere." He glanced up to here unmoving face. "But not in the sense you're elsewhere, of course." He gave a quick acknowledging smirk to his quip, and moved back to the neck.

He passed his demon-like tongue over her neck, and down her shoulders. At the same time he was taking off his top, throwing it to the increasing pile of fabric, and had begun to take off hers when he suddenly stopped.

Something was amiss. Something wasn't right. He struggled to image what, moving his body to an upright position to give a better perspective. His face turned dark and his smile disappeared when he discovered what was amiss.

"No reaction." He said quietly to the still form below him. "You give me no reaction. Not a syllable, not a scream, not a word. Utter silence, but that is not the problem here. No." His voice rose to normal, slightly angry. "There is no bodily reaction. I would have at least hoped that even with your mind in another realm your body would react instinctively. A shiver, a stirring, some form of resistance, but no. You respond with nothing. You're eyes aren't even fucking open. I might as well be trying to have my way with a corpse."

Marik knelt there, contemplating his next step. The blimp had moved into a new position and moonlight filled the room, illuminating the walls, the contours of Marik's muscles and the curvaceous form of Mai's oblivious body. Marik's anger rose upon seeing in full light what he was being denied, the voluptuous nature of the figure. His arms tensed, his hands formed fists and trembled. In a move to contain himself Marik closed his eyes and swung his right fist at Mai's face. Her face moved sideways, her eyes still closed. Blood had begun to flow out of her nose and the corner of her mouth.

"You're not good for anything in this state. I would kill you, but somehow I'd think they'd notice that. Even these people aren't dumb enough to miss a lack of pulse." He opened his eyes and looked at the face, at the seeping blood. "I'm pretty sure they'll think that as nothing. The plebs they are they'll think it's a glitch." He smirked again, and saw an opportunity. "I may not be able to take you fully for myself, but I'm sure even your state can stop me from enjoying a little refreshment."

He leant forwards again, his and Mai's chest pressing against each other. His tongue moved and tasted the small pool that had begun to form and seep into the pillow.

"Wonderful. Its taste is sweet rather than bitter, coming from you. I could do with some more, if you don't mind." His hand moved to his pocket, searching for a knife or something sharp. His face turned serious and his voice annoyed when he couldn't find anything. "Must you thwart my actions at every turn? My only option now is to take your jugular and I think that would be rather noticeable, don't you?"

He stood up, away from the bed and the body. He recovered his clothes from the pile and, putting them back on, made his way to the door. Stopping at the door he turned to face Mai once more.

"When I destroy the Pharaoh and end this tournament, I'll be sure to return your soul to your body. Then we can try tonight's events again, hopefully with more luck."

Marik maintained an antagonistic impression on his face as he unlocked the door. As it slid open he said farewell the room at large, and closed the door behind him. Mai's face remained motionless, her face still and the bleeding beginning to slow.


End file.
